Sadie
by keelykelly
Summary: Sadie's mother dies when she was a child, and her father went into a state of depression. One day, without warning he brought back a new bride... who was a thief. The child was quickly drafted into the gang. She blocked all feelings and love. But then she meets Prince Bryan... Could he possibly break that barrier she's been working years to build?
1. Chapter 1

You know, I was a normal girl once. I had a home and a family. I had parents that loved me.

But... that's ancient history.

I was ten years old when my mother caught the scarlet fever. She'd fought it for months.

My father had all the best doctors brought in but none could seem to cure her. Finally, she gave up and died.

A dark shadow fell over my home that day. I still remember sitting beside the bed when she took her last breath.

My father was leaning against the wall, his face gaunt and pale, his eyes lifeless. Then he left the room.

I didn't see him for nearly a week. He didn't even show up to the funeral.

When he finally did come home he locked himself in his office and wouldn't come out.

He wouldn't see or talk to anyone... not even me.

Several months later, he finally left his office... only to leave the house. He said he was going on a business trip. He was gone for three months, then when he came home he brought _her _with him.

It took me a while to figure out exactly _who _she was. And who her three sons were for that matter. Then I finally figured it out. She was my new stepmother.

My dad had picked her up on his trip, married her and brought her back.

Someone said it was a business arrangement and I had to agree because my father walked right back into his office and slammed the door.

He didn't look at me. Didn't even acknowledge my existence.

Well after that, I suppose you could say that he'd lost sight of what was important. His life became consumed with business and money... and being alone.

I never saw him except for the thirty seconds it took him to get from his office out the door, and when he came back.

Another thing I learned, my stepmother was a crook... literally. She ran a burglary ring and was training her three sons, Jackson who at the time was 18, Trent 16, and Boris 15, to be robbers.

And well... she decided to pull one more person into it.

An eleven year old girl who's mother had died and who's father had turned his back on her.

Unfortunately, it didn't take much prodding to get me involved. I was hurt and confused and desperately wanted to be accepted.

But accepting me was the last thing on Fiona's mind. All I was was another tool to her. Another pawn in her plans.

I didn't care. I didn't _want _to care. My life had been torn down and shattered by the people that I had trusted the most.

By time I was twelve I was the trickiest thief on our side of the country and actually led several of the robberies.

We robbed everything from pickpocketing cash to holding up wagons.

It wasn't too long before the towns people started recognizing me as the thief. The Girl who will rob you blind if you don't watch out. The name everyone called me while we were robbing was Cinderella, because I was there and gone just as fast.

But as before, I didn't care. A hard callous had formed over my heart, blocking any feelings I might have had. I never cried after that. I just let everything that could have been important pass without notice. There was nothing that mattered in my life anymore.

Family was a figment of my imagination and friends... I had none. Everyone was an enemy.

Even my father.


	2. Chapter 2

It was an early spring morning. Trees were just starting to come into bloom, as were the flowers. Save some daffodils which had sprung out of the ground, dazzling anyone with their bright yellow heads.

Cool breezes still wafted across the grounds, giving people a good excuse to keep hold of their jackets and hats.

As the sun began to rise above the horizon, a red crested rooster walked to his perch atop a fence and let out a loud alarm. Signaling that it was time to get started on the day.

Up in the dusty attic of a large five story Victorian home, sat twenty-year-old Sadie Russell. Her brown hair was pulled back into a messy pony tale and held in place with an old curtain tie.

A single candle lit a sheet of paper which she was studying and underling some words and dates.

After a few minutes, she got to her feet and walked over to the ladder that led down to the top story of the house. Like usual, she didn't bother with it. She just dropped straight to the floor, knowing that the sound of her feet hitting the hard wooden floor would waken her stepbrothers. Then she went to the kitchen, started the fire in their wood stove and tossed in some biscuits.

"There's better ways to wake people up, you know." 27 year old Jackson complained, running a hand through his dirty blond hair.

"I agree." 25 year old Trent agreed as he straddled a chair at the table "What's for breakfast?"

"Biscuits." Sadie answered with a shrug.

24 year old Boris groaned "Sadie. We're millionaires! Ever think of cooking something that fits the bill?"

Sadie pulled the pan of steaming bread from the oven and dropped it on the table "If you want something else Boris, then cook it."

"Where were you last night?" Jackson asked around a mouthful of food "Mom was angry when you weren't up there when she checked on ya."

"Not my problem." Sadie leaned back against the marble counter "Besides, she won't be mad long."

"Mm." Boris nodded slowly "Sadie went and got us something good, right? How much is it worth?"

She simply turned around without answering and looked out the window to where their horses were grazing.

She heard heavy steps shuffle into the room. She knew who it was. She didn't even need to look to find out.

James Russell walked over to the table, mumbling a hello to the boys who all simply nodded. He grabbed a biscuit from the pan then turned and left again.

Sadie watched from the corner of her eye. He didn't so much as look her way. Like always, he was ignoring her.

"Alright boys," Fiona Haynes-Russell said as she walked into the room, her graying orange hair swept up into a tight bun, making her hawk nose look even bigger "We've got a big day today and I expect success." then she turned to Sadie, her plucked eyebrows lowering "Where were you last night? Curfew is twelve am!"

"I am aware." Sadie answered dully "But I needed to make an exception."

"Any exception will be brought by me!" Fiona said angrily "You know that!"

"Of course I do." Sadie rolled her eyes "But there was only one chance, so I had to take it." she tossed the papers she had been looking at in the attic onto the table "Take a look."

Fiona leaned over the papers, the three boys doing the same "Get back!" the woman snapped.

Jackson, Trent and Boris immediately sat down.

After several minutes Fiona looked up at the girl "Where'd you get this?"

"Captain of the guard's office." Sadie answered with a shrug "He, uh... left a window open."

Fiona nodded slightly "I'm guessing from all the lines and numbers it was coded."

"It was child's play."

"What is it?" Trent asked, not able to take the suspense anymore.

"It appears that our kingdom is going to be getting a visitor." Fiona answered with a smirk "A 'secret' visitor."

"Let me guess." Jackson leaned his chair back on two legs "Tall, young, rich. Right?"

"Exactly."

"Well, Ma! Who is he?" Boris asked impatiently "Tell us the guy's name already!"

"**Prince Bryan Clarence **Donnell Everett of Beresford!" the butler gasped "Get your head back in the window!"

Bryan rolled his eyes and sat back into the bench "Honestly, Larenworth, you'd think fresh air was bad for you."

"We are trying to get you safely home!" the butler argued "Please, close the carriage window and curtains."

The prince obeyed while shaking his head "What makes you think I _won't _make it safely. All arrangements were made secretly, right?" he peeked the curtains open "Besides, I haven't been here in nearly fifteen years."

"You mother sent you to that training school for your own good." Larenworth argued "You mother is looking forward to seeing you again." he looked at the prince through squinted eyes "Fix your hair."

Bryan looked up at the lock of sandy blond hair that had fallen over his forehead and pushed it back up to the top of his head "I've been traveling. Why should it matter?"

"Because your mother wants you to look presentable when we arrive."

Bryan stared at the man hard "This doesn't have anything to do with a girl, does it?"

The butler cleared his throat and lifted a book he had been reading "Enjoy the ride."

"Oh that's wonderful." Bryan mumbled.

Outside, perched in a tree, Sadie watched as the carriage came rolling down the road. She looked over at her stepbrothers who were waiting. Then she lifted a bow and placed an arrow into it. It was a different kind of arrow. It was made from metal, muck like the axle to the carriage. The end had been ground down to a long sharp point that could penetrate just about anything.

Sadie raised the bow and aimed. At just the right time she let the arrow fly. It found it's mark right inside the wheel of the carriage, causing the wheel to not be able to move, and a second later, it broke off.

"Whoa!" The driver called to the horses as the carriage tipped forward "Hold up there!"

Bryan braced himself against the wall as he slid "What... just happened?"

"I think we lost a wheel." Larenworth answered "Or it's..."

"Put your hands up!" a voice outside suddenly shouted.

"Oh not." the Butler whispered "It's a hold up."

Bryan and Larenworth both scooted over to the window and peeked out.

"It's a girl." Bryan whispered incredulously.

"No..." Larenworth groaned "Of all robbers why does it have to be _this _gang?"

"Surrender all the goods and no one gets hurt!" Jackson shouted, his voice slightly muffled back his bandana.

"And make it quick!" Boris added.

Bryan pulled back from the window "Why doesn't the girl have a mask?"

"Who cares!" Larenworth said a bit too loudly "She's the biggest thief in the county!"

Bryan clamped a hand over the butler's mouth, but it was too late.

The carriage door swung open. Sadie smirked when she saw them "Oh, Your Highness. Welcome home." she then motioned them out "Move it."

The two slowly got out and Trent jumped in.

Bryan gritted his teeth as he heard the bandit inside laughing as he lifted the seats "Woowee! Sadie you should see this! I think he robbed the tower of London!"

Sadie rolled her eyes "Would you just get the stuff already?"

"I was feeling like getting rich today." Jackson chuckled.

From the corner of her eye, Sadie watched as the prince slightly shifted his position _"He's not." _she thought.

The second Trent stepped out the door of the carriage with the armload of goods, Bryan leapt forward laid a punch into the man's jaw.

Sadie's eyebrows lurched, but she crossed her arms and watched.

"You little..." Jackson jumped forward, his fists flying. But Bryan ducked the blow, grabbed his wrists, twisted the bandit around then kicked him into the ditch. It only took a few more seconds before he had Boris down too.

Sadie clapped her hands sarcastically "Well I never. Who knew that spoiled kids could fight."

Bryan turned to face her "Your out of sidekicks. Why don't you just leave."

"You think I _need _the sidekicks?" she retorted "They're still in training." her eyebrows lowered "I don't need _anyone_."

Bryan just stared at her. He really didn't want to fight a girl.

Sadie picked up a bag of gold coins that Trent had dropped, but Bryan grabbed it too.

"I can't let you take this." he said calmly.

"You don't have a choice." she responded. In the blink of an eye, she grabbed his arm and twisted it up.

Bryan groaned as he felt something in his shoulder give.

"Don't mess with me." Sadie growled quietly, then she pushed him back. She looked over her shoulder to where her stepbrothers were getting to their feet "Come on. Chop chop." two minutes later, the bandits disappeared into the woods.

"Your Highness!" Larenworth cried "Are you alright?"

Bryan simply nodded while holding his right shoulder "I'm fine."

"**I can't believe **you did that!" Boris laughed "That was awesome!"

Sadie tossed the goods she'd been carrying onto the dining room table "Well if you three would ever learn how to actually fight, I wouldn't have to save you like that." she looked back at the "If I hadn't been there, all three of you would have been arrested." she pointed at Boris "Then you would have told everything. The guards would have come to our house, arrested your mother and father then you'd all be locked up."

Jackson frowned "Hey. What about you?"

"I know how to escape palace guards." she responded "Maybe if I was feeling charitable, I would have come and rescued you."

Boris laughed "Charitable? Sadie, you don't have a heart! You'd have left us to rot!"

"Probably."

"By the way," Trent added "When you said the guards would have come to the house. You said they would have arrested 'our' mother and father." he pointed at her "That 'father' is yours Sadie."

Sadie just sent him a blank look "I don't have a father." then she left the room.

"Completely heartless." Trent clicked his tongue.

**Sadie climbed up **the ladder to the attic, flopped down on the mat that was her bed and stared out the broken window that let the cold breezes in.

Everyone thought she was heartless. Even she had convinced herself of it.

But she believed whole heartedly what she had said. She didn't have a father.

A father was supposed to be someone who loved you. Someone who helped you when you were stuck. Someone who never gave up on you.

But when your own father can't love you, who can?

**(Okay, first. I know that last line isn't true. Just because your own father, or even mother, doesn't love you doesn't mean nobody can. Believe me. My Dad turned his back on my family a _long _time ago. Anyhoo.. happy subject... um... Thanks for the reveiwz!**

**Laterz Everybodiez!)**


	3. Chapter 3

"Bryan!" The queen cried happily as she ran out the door of the castle "My baby's home!" then she looked at his six foot three inch height "Well. I suppose you're not a baby, are you?"

Bryan chuckled "Guess not."

"Oh look at you. Mm-Mm! Handsome as fairytale prince!" she walked back towards the castle "What took so long? You're late."

"We ran into a bit of trouble." Bryan answered as he followed her through the door "A band of thieves apparently found out about my arriving."

"Thieves!" the queen shrieked "Are you hurt?"

"Acquired a sprained shoulder, but I'm good. They just took at the goods, which is no problem." he ran a hand through his hair "There was a girl with them. She..."

"Not that one!" his mother gasped "You got robbed by Sadie Russel's gang? Then there is absolutely _nothing _left!" she threw her hands in the air "That girl is absolutely heartless! Has no feelings!"

"Well what's happened to her?"

"Happened?"

"What made her a thief?" Bryan asked "Surely there's a reason."

"According to her stepmother, Fiona Russel, after her mother died, her father got remarried and that made Sadie go ballistic." she straightened her golden crown "Wouldn't listen to anything anyone said. She was too angry. Then she just went wild and started stealing from people." she clicked her tongue "Her father and stepmother tried everything to control her, but she was untameable. She's even stolen from her own family. Terrible girl, really."

"So it happened after her mother died?"

"Yes."

"That explains the look."

"What look?"

"In her eyes." Bryan shrugged "Has anyone ever tried to be nice to her? I mean, since she started stealing?"

"Heavens no." the queen shook her head "She doesn't care."

"How do you know?"

"She didn't care when her own father tried to reason with her." his mother answered as they entered the throne room "Fiona said he tried everything, but she completely ignored him. Now he's sick and in a state of depression because his own daughter doesn't care."

"I think she does." Bryan slid out of his jacket and tossed it over the arm of one of the thrones.

"What are we talking about?" Bryan's father, King Charmont, asked.

"Sadie Russel." Queen Maria answered, enunciating the name.

"Oh." The king shook his head "Sad for a girl to turn her back on those who care."

"How many people told you this story?" Bryan asked.

"Just Fiona Russel.." Maria answered.

Bryan frowned "Mm."

"Well, enough talk of the Russels." Charmont said, rising from his throne "Our boy is home."

Bryan smiled then raised an eyebrow "Who's the girl?"

Both of his parents froze "What girl?" they asked in unison.

"The one you want me to meet." he crossed his arms "Or was Larenworth, and I pray he was, implying something wrong?"

Queen Maria laughed nervously "Well..."

**Bryan walked towards **the front door shaking his head "Nah-huh."

"Sweetheart!" Queen Maria cried "But she's perfect!"

"Not for me." he called over his shoulder.

"Honey..."

"Yes Danielle is kind and sometimes funny." he stopped and turned around "I grew up with her! If I married her it'd be like..." he shivered "Marrying my sister."

"You don't have a sister."

"Exactly. Danielle's the closest thing to a sister I've ever experienced." he walked over to the door and puled it open "It'd be... weird."

"Bryan..."  
"Did she agree to this?"

"Well, no. her father..."

"Exactly." He pushed some wayward hair off his forehead "Look. I know that my whole 'destiny' per say has been written out for me. I'm the only heir, therefore I will become king." he shrugged slightly "You can control what I become, but you can't control who I fall in love with." then he walked out the door.

"Who said anything about falling in love!?" Maria shouted after him "IT'S YOUR DUTY!"

**Sadie kicked a **stone down the road as she walked towards town. She didn't have to look up to know that people were scurrying into their shops and slamming the doors. They'd been doing it for several years now.

She grabbed an apple from a fruit stand as she passed and took a large bite out of the fruit.

"Make sure you pay for that, Sadie Russel!" the owner of the fruit stand called from inside a nearby shop.

Sadie just sent him an unamused look and grabbed another apple and continued down the road.

Bryan watched as she tossed the core to her first apple over her shoulder, not seeming to care where it landed.

"If it isn't the illustrious Sadie Russel." he commented once she was closer.

Sadie halted and looked over at him "If it isn't the illustrious Prince." she retorted "Come back for a second sprained shoulder?"

"Oh not." he held his hands up in defense "And I'm sure you'll be glad to know that there was no damage done to my shoulder."

"You're right." she said sarcastically "Now I know I need to twist it harder next time." then she brushed past him.

"Did you benefit from the money?" he asked, following, but not too close.

"No." she said as she began to eat the second apple "Never do."

"Oh. What happens to it?"

She halted suddenly and turned to face him "What is it want?" she demanded angrily "If you're going to call the guards on me, just do it." then she turned around and started storming off.

"Why would I call the guards?" Bryan asked, jogging to keep up.

"Oh I don't know." she shot over her shoulder "Maybe because I robbed your carriage this morning?"

"Eh. It's all replaceable."

"_What is with this guy?" _Sadie thought, finally she stopped and yet again turned to face him "Look. Unless you've going to call your guards or you've got something you want me to steal... leave me alone!"

Bryan backed up with his hands held up "Okay. I'm sorry. But here." he reached into his pocket and pulled a gold coin out of his pocket and flicked it to her "Have a nice day." then he walked away.

Sadie stared at the coin laying at her feet in the dirt. He'd just _given _her some money after she'd robbed him. She took a step away from the coin as if it might explode, then she turned and took off running.

Bryan walked back out into the road and picked up the coin "I was right." he said to himself as he closed his hand around it "You're not a real thief."


	4. Chapter 4

Sadie let out a deep breath as she walked in the kitchen door. She didn't know why him 'giving' her that coin really made her uncomfortable. Maybe because someone hadn't given her anything since before her mother died.

"Hey Sadie." Trent said as she walked into the living room "Mom said to make a large dinner. Craddock's coming."

Sadie rolled her eyes "Great."

Hacket Craddock was the second in command of the burglary ring. Fiona was the head-head.

The ring spread through several kingdoms.

There was a leader of each ring per kingdom, then Craddock who stayed in contact with them as well as collected the loot and passed on the orders. Then above him as Fiona who told _everyone _what to do.

Sadie had met them all. She'd pick pocketed them all too and to this day they never knew.

Anyway, Hacket Craddock was six foot seven inches and weighed three hundred and fifty pounds of pure muscle. He was blind in one eye due to a fight with a soldier he had once. The scar still ran from his forehead to his chin as a memorial.

He had grizzled graying hair that was always messed and a full, unkept beard and mustache.

His one good eye was as black as tar while his blind eye was nearly white. He had the temper of a bull and moved quicker than a striking cobra.

He always had a knife at his waist and one in his boot.

He could be intimidating, but Sadie didn't pay him any mind. He was just another person and she didn't care.

"What time is he going to be here?" Sadie asked.

"Ma said around threeish." Boris answered "She said he was hungry."

"He's always hungry." Sadie snorted "And always leaves a big mess." that's when she noticed Jackson staring at a newspaper. She snatched it form his hands.

"Hey!" the boy shouted, making a lunge for it.

Sadie just stepped out of the way "This had better be good. Okay..." what he had been looking at the announcement of the royal engagement between Prince Bryan and Princess Danielle. She tossed the paper back at him "Jackson. Don't tell me you were drooling over that princess again!"

"She's pretty!" Jackson argued "And she's the princess of Auroria,"

"And she's engaged." Trent pointed out "To the prince of _here_." he shook his head "You are sad." he plopped his feet up on the coffee table "When I get married, she's gonna be rich and have the servants serve me five meals of steak a day."

Boris yawned "Oh yeah. Well, I'm going to marry a lady pirate and we'll rob from the _big _cities!"

"You boys talk about marriage as if it's actually going to happen." Sadie said as she pushed Trent's feet off the coffee table.

"Aw, come on, Sade." Boris drawled "Tell me you don't think of..." but a sharp glare from her dark eyes cut him off "Okay. You don't."

"Why would I want to waist my life by giving it to someone who's just going to destroy it?" she growled "I'm better on my own." she turned around, snatched the newspaper from Jackson's hands and threw it into the fireplace then went to the kitchen.

"Sheesh." Trent huffed "Who got her mad?"

Boris and Jackson both stared at him before laying a punch into both of his arms.

**Sadie slammed a **pan down on the table then just stood there and caught her breath. She didn't know why people talking about getting married and 'falling in love' always made her mad.

She shook her head, grabbed a bag of flour and dropped it on the table then jumped back as a large white cloud exploded into the air.

She heard a grunt from the doorway and turned to see her father standing there.

He walked across the room, got a sandwich from the fridge then left again.

Sadie stared after him for a moment then returned to making dinner "Where's the salt?" she mumbled to herself as she looked through the cabinets. She slammed the last door closed and shook her head "I have to go get some stuff!" she shouted into the house.

"Okay." came the echo.

She grabbed a bag from behind the door and quickly ran down the road.

"**Not til I **get my money." The store owner grunted as he crossed his arms.

Sadie rolled her eyes "Put it on Fiona's bill like everything else. It's not my fault she doesn't pay it."

The man just frowned "No."

Sadie took in a deep breath then met the man's gaze "Listen. Either you give me the stuff or I..."

"Give it to." a voice said calmly, dropping some money on the counter.

The man pushed the things across the counter and scooped up the money "Get out of here."

Sadie stuck the objects in her bag then turned to face Bryan who was still standing behind her. With a shake of her head she brushed past him.

"Well," Bryan said as he followed her out the door Aren't you going to say thank you?"

"For what?" She snapped, picking up her pace a little.

"For saving you an argument."

She stopped and looked back at him "He was getting what he had coming to him. As I said it's not my fault my stepmother doesn't use her millions of dollars to pay her own grocery bill." she blew a strand of hair out of her face "And for the other thing, no. I _never _say thank you."

He smiled, causing his blue eyes to sparkle "You're welcome."

Her eyes turned to small slits before she turned around and started back down the road.

"I've heard a little about, Fiona." Bryan commented.

"Which part? That she's a wonderful law abiding citizen who's heart is crushed by her stepdaughter's rebellion? Or that she's the head of the burglary ring that's been terrorizing the surrounding kingdoms for the past twenty-five years and I'm her best tool?"

There was a long moment of silence before the prince spoke "Are you serious?"

"Yup." she glanced at him "Ever hear of the Hatchet? Six and a half foot tall crazy man with the knives?"

"Yeah. People say he's a terror."

"He's coming to dinner tonight." Sadie stopped and turned to face him "My stepmother is his boss."

"You're joking." He said slowly.

She snorted "I don't joke."

"Why are you telling _me _this?"

"Because you asked." She responded "And I don't see the use in lying."

Bryan nodded slowly "How'd you become a thief?"

He saw her tense almost as if she'd been shot.

Her eyes darkened and she took a step away from him "Excuse me." then she was gone.

Bryan let out a deep breath and raked a hand through his hair. He slowly shook his head "She's been hurt." he watched as she disappeared around a corner "And probably by someone she trusted."

**Sadie slightly glanced **over her shoulder to where the prince was standing _"Why does he keep doing this?" _she thought _"What is with these random... things?" _she hurried a bit faster and shook her head _"He's just pretending. He's just biding his time til he calls his guards."_ but for some reason, she had a feeling that he wouldn't do that.

"**But it was **a successful robbery." Hatchet Craddock finished "They never knew what hit them."

"Actually they did." Sadie responded "It's all over the newspapers. Discrete you're not."

Craddock growled "You don't have many manners do you?"

Sadie raised an eyebrow "I did know you expected them."

"Sadie, hush!" Fiona hissed "He _is _our guest."

"No no. It's fine." Craddock waved her off then turned back to face Sadie "You do realize that I am your superior."

"No you're not." the girl responded "You superior over all the other small people. Not me."

His eyebrows lowered as a scowl went over his features "And how is that?"

"Because I'm a better thief than you." she replied without so much as a smile "Obviously because I actually make it away with what I'm after." she tossed a newspaper across the table "I read your story before you told it. But I'm going to assume that the newspaper was the one telling the truth." she shook her head "You didn't get away with anything."

The man's temper flared and he yanked out one of his knives and hurled it across the table.

Sadie didn't cringe or even blink as the blade stuck in the back of her chair right about her shoulder.

"Hatchet control yourself!" Fiona snapped "And Sadie, he _is _your superior! Stop!"

Sadie rolled her eyes "If he were a superior he would have been able to pull of that heist blindfolded."

Trent slowly backed away from the table "I'm going to go... wash behind my ears."

"Yeah... me too!" Boris added, also scooting back.

Jackson stood "I'm... going to go read the newspaper."

Then the three boys took off.

"How about we settle this once and for all?" the man growled, leaning across the table.

Sadie shrugged "Fine. There's a rare necklace in the jewelry shop. It's worth almost a million dollars. The one who makes it back here with it is the winner."

"Deal." he growled, his one eye flashing "When do we start?"

"Nine. Meet back here at midnight and not a moment before." she stood up from the table and left.

"She's a little pessimist." Craddock growled angrily.

"Don't worry." Fiona responded "It won't be too much longer."

**(I double promise that Bryan is going to get more into the story next chapter! And more Bryan and Sadie moments! Well... Laterz!**

**Thanks for all the reviews!)**


	5. Chapter 5

Bryan gently closed the door to the kitchen and ran towards his room. He was about two doors away when he was suddenly stopped by a voice.

"Bryan."

He froze solid then slowly turned around "Hey Danielle."

The golden haired, dark green eyed princess smiled "Where have you been?"

"Out and about."

"You didn't say hi." she crossed her arms and grinned mischievously "I also heard you got robbed by Cinderella."

He frowned "Who?"

"Sadie Russell." the princess answered.

"Where did Cinderella come from?"

"That story where she arrives at the ball then disappears." Danielle rolled her eyes "You know. Here and gone."

"Oh." he shrugged "She's definitely that."

"Everyone's been trying to figure out how to get rid of her." Danielle shook her head "She's terrible."

"She's been hurt." He said that quicker than he intended. In fact, he hadn't meant to say anything at all. Too late.

"What...?" Danielle squinted her eyes and looked at him "How do you know? Have you been talking to her?"

Bryan sighed "I ran into her a couple of times."

"And she told you that she's been hurt?"

"No. Of course not."

The princess cocked her head "Then how do you know?"

"It's behind her eyes." he answered with a slight shake of his head "She's built these walls to keep things out. To keep herself from getting hurt again." he shrugged and looked down at the ground "She thinks she has to protect herself."

Danielle stared at him for a long moment "How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Read people?" she threw her hands in the air "It's like all you have to do is stare at them for a few seconds and you know everything."

"Not everything." Bryan chuckled "Just some things. It's amazing what you can learn just by looking."

"Looking?"

"Eyes are the window to the soul." he grinned "That's why you always look a person in the eye when you're talking to them. If they're lying, it shows."

"Oh?" Danielle straightened up "And what do you get from me?"

Bryan stared at for a second, an evil grin spreading across his face "You're mad."

"Am not!" She walked over to him and slapped his arm "So you _can't _read people. You just guess."

"Nope." he shrugged "You're mad at your father for agreeing to this arrangement because you don't want to marry me. You're in love with someone else."

Danielle gasped and covered her cheeks "You're psychic!"

That made Bryan burst out laughing "No I'm not. Just observant." then he walked away.

"Yeah, sure." Danielle called after him "Then who is the guy?"

"Beats me!" he called over his shoulder "Give me a few weeks. I'll figure it out!" he walked into his room and fell onto the couch then plopped his feet up onto the arm rest.

No, he was not psychic. And there _were_ some people that he couldn't figure out.

But Danielle was easy. She'd always had a _very_ expressionable face. Plus he'd known her his entire life.

Sadie on the other hand...

He ran a hand through his hair.

He could tell she was hurt and angry. That didn't take much guessing. The part that he'd have to work to figure out was why.

He had a strong feeling that Fiona Russell's story was fake and entirely inaccurate.

He was also trying to determine if Sadie had told him the truth about her stepmother. Her little statement about not seeing any reason to lie kept bugging him.

He shook his head "That's one mystery that will hopefully solve itself with time."

**Sadie was staring **up at the ceiling of the attic waiting. And thinking.

Waiting for Craddock to return with the necklace while trying _not _to think about that crazy prince.

He had smiled at her. A real smile.

It had been years since she'd seen one of those. Almost to the point she had started to forget they even existed.

She groaned and rolled over onto her stomach "That stupid boy"

Why couldn't she get him out of her head? And why on earth did every time she close her eyes a set of blue ones pop into view?

She heard the door downstairs close just as the grandfather clock began to chime midnight "Finally." she stood up and hurried down to the ground level.

"I beat you to it." Craddock said cockily "I was expecting to run into you there and have to fight for it."

Sadie raised an unamused eyebrow as she walked past him "You're not worth fighting." then she turned to face him "So where is it?"

Craddock reached into his pocket and froze "Where..." then he checked his other pocket. Then his coat pockets and pant pocket and boots.

Sadie reached into the pocket of her skirt and pulled out a shiny diamond necklace "Looking for this?"

Craddock stared at her "How..."

"I won." she said plainly.

"But I stole it!" the man shouted.

"But I have it." she handed the necklace to Fiona "The deal wasn't who stole it. It was whoever made it back here with it. And I had it."

Trent let out a short laugh "A thief stealing from a thief. That's ironic."

Jackson and Boris looked over at him then laid firm punches into his arms.

"Ow!"

"You little..." Craddock growled "You'll be sorry for this."

She just sent him a bored expression "I wasn't scared of you when I was twelve and I'm not scared of you now." then she turned and went back to the attic.

Fiona shook her head "I can't believe she was able to pick-pocket you."

**Two weeks passed.** Craddock stuck around, for reasons that Sadie didn't know or care about.

And Bryan kept popping up out of nowhere. She'd tried everything to get him to leave her alone, from completely ignoring him to insulting him.

Nothing worked to either make him go away or to make him quit smiling.

And though she would _never _admit it, she started looking for him.

"**Good morning." Bryan **greeted one day.

"Evening." she corrected.

"Okay, evening." he fell in step beside her "What are you up to today?"

"Planning."

"A robbery?"

"Yep."

He frowned slightly "Don't you ever get tired of stealing?"

"No." she answered bluntly.

"Really?"

"It's my life." she walked back into the woods and started weaving through the trees.

"Why?"

"Why do you ask so many questions?"

"It's the only way to gets answers."

She rolled her eyes "Well you're talking to the wrong girl."

He shook his head "I don't think I am." he stuck his hands in his pockets "What's so fun about stealing?"

"I cannot believe I'm about to explain this to you." She pushed some stray locks of hair from her face "Did you ever swipe anything when you were younger? Anything?"

"Uh..." he thought a moment "A cookie."  
"Was it good?"

"No clue. I got caught by the cook." he shook his head "I never tried again."

"Typical prince." she mumbled.

Bryan didn't respond "I suppose you know about the jewelry store robbery?"

"Planned it. Craddock stole it." a slight smile crossed her face "I got the credit." she chuckled "Pick pocketed a pick pocket."

Bryan grinned "I didn't know you laughed."

The smile instantly left her face and was replaced with the stony gaze "I don't."

"_Oops." _Bryan thought as he rubbed the back of his neck _"I'll be sure not to make that mistake again"_

Sadie glanced at him from the corner of her eye.

She hadn't laughed or even smiled in nearly ten years. What was it about the prince that just made her want to smile?

She took a deep breath and shook her head, forcing herself to push him from her mind.

But deep inside, the walls that she had built around her heart slowly began to crack and crumble.


	6. Chapter 6

"**Ladies and gentlemen!"** A tall man with a trumpet tucked under his arm shouted "Presenting their royal Highnesses and Majesties!"

The King, Queen, Bryan and Danielle all stepped up onto a stage that had been set in the middle of town for announcements and stuff.

Guards stood all around, looking stonefaced and kind of like statuary.

People from all over town gathered to listen to the announcement.

Sadie looked over at the three boys and slightly nodded, then they split up.

"My loyal subjects!" The queen said "We are happy to announce the royal engagement between our son, Prince Bryan and Princess Danielle of the northern kingdom!"

Sadie slipped one man's wallet out of his pocket and into her own then looked up at the stage where Bryan had on the fakest smile you had ever seen.

He spotted her just then and she sent him a smirk then continued to weave through the people.

Bryan watched as his mother continued talking as she went. He could guess what she was doing and he had to admit, she was good. You didn't even notice her moving.

Then he spotted two more boys moving through the crowd about the same way Sadie was.

"_Those must be her stepbrothers." _he thought as he watched them. They were also swift pick-pockets, but he actually managed to catch a glimpse of what they were getting.

Sadie deftly unclasped a lady's bracelet and slipped it into her pocket. Then she spotted Jackson. He wasn't moving. He was staring up at the stage where Danielle was standing.

She rolled her eyes, walked over to him and slapped the back of his head "Jack."

He looked at her shocked then nodded "Oh yeah."

"So to celebrate this union," the queen continued "We will be hosting a ball in one week! Every one is invited!" after the applause died down she looked back at her husband "The king has a few words."

Bryan leaned over to Danielle and whispered "I'll be right back." then he stepped off the stage.

Everyone was so intent on listening to the king that they didn't even notice.

Sadie was about to swipe another man's wallet when a hand suddenly grabbed her wrist. She spun around and glared as she came face to face with Bryan "Let me go."

"No." He said bluntly "I'm afraid I can't allow you to steal from my people."

"They have plenty." she hissed.

"And from the sounds of it, so do you."

She yanked her hand free "Mind your own business, Your Highness."

"This _is_ my business."

"Not on your life."

"Give the stuff back."

She raised an eyebrow "No."

"Sadie."

"No."

"Sadie." He frowned "Why are you doing this?"

"Because I'm good at it." Her eyes turned to tiny slits "And you're standing on dangerous ground."

Bryan stared at her. Was this really the girl who had sorta-laughed yesterday? Right now her eyes were flashing with anger.

"Get out of my way." she growled threateningly.

He shook his head "I can't do that."

She saw her stepbrothers from the corner of her eye watching her, so she placed her hands on her hips and looked up at the prince "Why don't you just call the guards? Then all your troubles will be 'poof' over." She made a little 'poof' expression with her hand, that for a moment, Bryan thought she did to emphasize her point. But then he saw the three boys heading away from the crowd.

"You know I won't do that." He answered calmly.

"And why not?"

"Because I don't think they're needed in this scenario." he shook hi head slightly "You can't keep doing this, Sadie."

She clenched her jaw and her hands balled into fists at her side "Watch me." then she brushed past him and disappeared into the trees.

Bryan didn't even bother to put his hand in his pocket. He knew the money was gone.

He let out a deep breath "I thought she was starting to warm up." he rubbed the back of his neck "Nope."

**Sadie slammed the **door to the house so hard that a china cabinet nearby shook, causing several pieces of the expensive china to crash to the floor.

Trent raised an eyebrow "Wooooow."

"What is with that guy?" Boris asked as he plopped down on the couch and kicked his feet up onto the coffee table.

"He's one persistent Prince." Jackson commented.

Sadie huffed "You don't have to tell me."

Trent shrugged "Why didn't you just punch him?"

Sadie's eyebrows lowered as she looked at him, then she laid a punch into his arm.

"OW!" Trent cried as he stumbles sideways into the wall "Sadie!"

"What happened?" Fiona asked as she entered the room.

"Sadie punched me!" Trent said the same time Jackson said:

"He asked for trouble." the same time Boris said:

"I didn't do it!"

Fiona frowned "Girl, I've told you time and again! DON'T HIT MY BOYS!"

Sadie shrugged "Whatever."

Fiona crossed her arms "Do I need to punish you?"

Sadie raised an eyebrow "The question is... _Can _you_?_"

The three boys mouths fell open.

Fiona's fists clenched at her sides "You are treading on dangerous ground, Girl."

"I always am." Sadie walked towards the hall "And it's generally on _your _demand." then she was gone.

"She's getting quite spirited." Fiona mumbled.

"_Getting?!_" thethree boys echoed.

"Mom," Jackson said "She's _been _that 'spirited'. And I think the word you're looking for is angry."

Trent nodded as he sad down on the couch beside his brother and plopped his feet up on the coffee table "She's _been _that way since she was like... twelve."

"I know she's angry!" Fiona growled "Why do you think she makes such a good thief? She has no feelings so she doesn't care." she shook her head "The only reason I recruited the girl was because her father turned on her. I knew she'd get like this."

Jackson stared at her "How?"

"That's just what happens." Fiona rolled her eyes "You boys will learn _who _to draft into the circle with time."

"**What was that **all about?" Danielle asked Bryan as they got back to the castle.

Bryan shook his head "That was Sadie Russell."

Danielle stared at him "She was... stealing? Right?"

"Yep."

She laughed "Bryan, that's what she does."

"But why?" the prince stopped and looked back at the girl "There _has _to be a reason."

"What are we talking about?" Queen Maria asked.

"Sadie Russell." Danielle answered.

"The thief?" King Charmont asked with a raised eyebrow.

"She's not a thief!" Bryan said exasperated.

The other three just stared at him.

"What?" he asked.

"She steals." His mother said simply.

"Just because she steals doesn't make her a thief." Bryan said firmly, once again scoring the stares.

King Charmont nodded slightly then shook his head "I will never understand your reasoning."

"You aren't joking!" Queen Marie threw her hands in the air then turned and stomped off, her husband following.

Danielle waited til they were gone before she spoke "Why would you say she's not a thief?"

"Because I think she's honest." Bryan answered slowly "And real thieves aren't honest." he frowned "I want to know why she became a thief. And I'm going to find out. Even if I have to die trying."

Danielle sighed as she watched him disappear around the corner "Be careful Bryan. You might end up falling in love with her. Then you'll just get hurt."

**The next morning **Sadie was once again walking through town, paying no mind to the scoffs and sneers from the people around her.

"Hi, Sadie." Bryan said as he jogged up beside her.

Sadie glared at him "What do you want?"

"I just said hi."

"Well, hi and bye." she turned her gaze to facing straight back ahead.

"You're mad about me for yesterday, aren't you?"

"Oh! The wittle pwince has been doing his homework." she rolled her eyes "Bravo."

"I'm sorry, but I didn't have a choice." He answered "It's my duty to protect my people."

"I thought it was your job to rule them."

"No."

She stopped and looked over at him "What?"

"A king's job is to _lead _the people." Bryan said "Not command them."

She raised an eyebrow "Hm." then she started walking again.

"You do know that when people realize they've been robbed they run to the castle to complain, right?" Bryan watched her reaction, but her expression never changed.

"Well. At least the royals have something to do besides sit on their stuffy thrones doing nothing but drink tea and eat crumpets all day." Sadie responded as she broke a small stick off of a tree.

"You honestly think that's all they do?"

"Nope."

He cocked his head "Then..." he was cut off as someone suddenly grabbed his arm and spun him around. Then next thing he knew, a sharp steel blade was being held to his throat.

"Let's make this easy, Your Highness." Craddock growled "And I _might _not hurt you."

**(Dun dun duuuuun! Yes, you are allowed to hate Craddock. That's what he's there for. :)**

**Thanks for all the reivews everyone! Sorry about the long updates. My computer's screen broke so I can only use it at home (which has no internet). I had been using my mom's but big sis kinda claimed it when we _were _some place with internet yesterday and lil sis was busy on her own computer so... yeah. Long story. Well, see youz Laterz!)**


	7. Chapter 7

"Craddock, What are you doing?" Sadie demanded.

"What I do best." the thief responded "Stealing."

"You stink at stealing." Sadie retorted, slowly inching forward.

"I couldn't resist this." Craddock chuckled deeply "The prince out walking around town. All alone. Without any protection."

"You wanna bet?" Sadie growled "Let him go, Hatchet. I mean it!"

"Or what?" the man's eyes narrowed to small slits "What's the reject going to do about it?" he pressed the knife closer her Bryan's throat "Do anything hasty and he's dead."

Sadie stood rooted in spot glaring at the man "Did Fiona give you permission to do this?"

Craddock let out a loud, mirthless laugh "That old woman doesn't tell me what to do!"

Sadie raised an eyebrow and pointed behind him "Then tell that to her."

Craddock quickly released Bryan and spun around. Only to frown when there was no one behind him "You little..." he turned back around, but Sadie and the Prince were nowhere to be seen "I will get you, Sadie Russell!" he shouted right before he stormed off.

Sadie shook her head and watched as the thief disappeared from her perch in the tree "Heard that before." she glanced over at Bryan "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." he nodded "Thank you." they dropped back down to the ground "Now, seriously. Would he have killed me or just demanded my money?"

"He would have demanded your money on the promise of your life and _then _killed you." Sadie answered "That's how Hatchet works."

"Well, then I think I owe you my life."

She sent him a sideways grin "And a hundred bucks." when he reached for his pocket she laughed put her hand on his "I was kidding."

He put his other hand over hers and smiled "I know."

**Sadie ran for **her home as fast as she could.

Midnight was just a few minutes away. And being late for curfew without a good excuse was _not _a good thing.

She ran up to the front steps of the house and pulled on the door knob. Locked.

"It's not even midnight yet!" she huffed as she ran around the house. She stuck her finger in the gap between the bricks and started the climb up the wall. It was a slow progress, but one she had dome many times to break into various buildings. She was at the third story when the large clock tower out into town began to chime that twelve o' clock had come.

"Oh... no no no!"

"Sadie!" Fiona's voice called from inside the house "Are you up there."

Sadie put on a little extra speed in pulling herself up the wall. But there's only so much speed you can use when you're scaling a flat brick wall.

"Sadie! Answer me!" The sound of Fiona's heels clicking across the floor echoed through the house.

"Almost there." Sadie said under her breath as she continued the climb up.

"You had better be up there!" Fiona shouted as she hurried up the stairs.

Sadie grabbed onto the small attic window ledge and pulled herself through. She landed on the floor with a *thud*, then scrambled to her feet and ran across the floor to her bed. She dropped down on the mat just as Fiona's head came through the opening.

"Sadie!"

Sadie rolled over and looked at her stepmother "Yes?"

"Did you not hear me calling?"

"Uh..."

"Oh forget it." then Fiona disappeared again.

Sadie let out a sigh of relief as she rolled back onto her side. She couldn't believe she'd allowed herself to get so distracted. And talking to a boy, the prince, no less! And all night just about?

She shook her head and closed her eyes "You have got to get your head back in the game Sadie. You have to."

**Bryan slipped through **the doors of the castle and slowly crept up the stairs. He had no idea how it had gotten so late.

"Bryan Clarence Donnell Everett!"

He froze as his mother's voice suddenly echoed through the castle.

"Where have you been?" Queen Marie demanded as she, King Charmont and Danielle approached him.

"I tried to cover for you." Danielle mouth with a shrug.

"I just lost track of time." Bryan answered.

"How?" Charmont asked "How did you not notice it got dark?"

Bryan opened his mouth to answer then closed it back. That was a _really _good question. Neither him nor Sadie had noticed it had gotten dark til... a few moments ago. Then she'd taken off running saying something about getting home before curfew.

"I... just didn't notice." he finally answered.

Maria's eyebrows lowered as she stared at him "You were with a girl."

Bryan looked at her shocked "How...?"

"You were with Sadie Russell again, weren't you?"

There was a loooooong moment of silence before he answered "Yes."

"Bryan! You are forbidden!"

"But mom..."

"No buts!"

"Mom she's not..."

"She's not your concern!"

"But..."

"She needs locked up!"

"No she..."

"No more!"

"Mom!"

"I said no more!" with that, Maria turned and marched down the hall.

Charmont shook his head "Bryan you should know better."

"Father..."

"Your mother is right." the king cut him off "Sadie Russell is no good."

"If you'd just..."

"No more, Bryan. You are forbidden from _ever _seeing that girl again! I'm serious!" with that, he turned and followed his wife.

"Bryan, you should listen to your parents." Danielle said gently "You're like my brother. I don't want to see you get hurt."

"Sadie's not going to hurt me." Bryan shook his head "She saved my life today. She's not who everyone thinks she is!"

"What if she's just trying to trick you, Bryan?" the princess asked desperately "What if she's just pretending to be whatever it is you see in her?"

"Because... I just know." He let out a deep breath "Trust me, Danielle. I'll be fine."

"Fine." She shook her head "I hope so." then she returned to her own room.

"**That little menace **interfered!" Craddock said angrily "If she does that again..."

"Hatchet!" Fiona snapped "I agree, she should not have. But I'm glad she did! Do you have any idea how close you came to destroying our plans!"

Craddock frowned "I couldn't help my self."

"Well learn to!" Fiona shook her head "Or all these years of planning will be for nothing!" picked up a pawn from a chess board that was laying nearby "In just a little over three weeks, our plans will be complete and Sadie will be out of the way." she dropped the pawn on the ground and put her foot on top of it "No one ever cared for her, and no one will." a cracking sound came from the pawn "When she's responsible for the Prince's abduction and..." she chuckled slightly "Death." the glass pawn shattered beneath the pressure of her foot "And Sadie will be thrown into the dungeon forever." she laughed "And that's not even the half of the plot."

**(I felt like adding that pawn (from the prologue) back into the story. Thanks for all the support everyonez! Laterz!)**


	8. Chapter 8

Well, the next morning, Sadie was, to say the least, in a _very _unpleasant mood.

Her stepbrothers made every attempt to stay out of her way.

"Hey. Sad..." Jackson started.

"What!?" Sadie snapped.

"How did the lemon taste?" Trent asked.

She glared at him "What?"

"You're being _really _sour today." Trent responded "Get it? Lemon..."

Boris and Jackson both laid a punch into him.

Sadie's eyebrows lowered but she didn't respond.

"Sadie. Boys." Fiona said as she entered the room "Time to go."

Sadie turned to face her stepmother "Where and why?"

"There's a ship coming into dock." Fiona responded "There's a crate of rare jewelry on there. It's disguised like all the others."  
"Okay, whatever." Sadie said then she walked out the door.

Fiona raised an eyebrow "Whats up with her?"

The three boys shrugged "No clue."

Trent let out a whistle "You know she's being cranky when the ones who _rob _with her think she's being cranky."

Jackson and Boris looked at him.

"Don't hit me!" Trent cried as he took off running.

Jackson grinned "Put 'er there."

Boris bumped his fist with his own "Boom."

"**Hi Sadie." Bryan **greeted as he ran up beside her.

"Go away." she snapped, not once looking in his direction.

He stared at her for a second but continued to follow anyways "What are you doing?"

She let out an aggravated growl "Look. Do _not _follow me around today." she shot a glare at him "Unless you want to get killed."

That's when Bryan noticed that her outfit had changed slightly. Instead of the plain black outfit she normally wore, there had been several things added. She had some leather straps wrapped around her arms. One fingerless brown leather glove that went part of the way up her arm, a small knife secure in the leather. She had on a large belt with several small pockets and there was another strap around her ankle which also held a dagger.

He looked back to her face and frowned "You're about to go steal something again, aren't you?"

She rolled her eyes "Just stay back if you don't want to get hurt." she turned her hard gaze back to him "I'm serious."

Bryan stopped in his tracks and watched as she walked away. Thee figures joined her further down the road right before they all disappeared.

With a sigh of defeat, he turned and headed back towards town.

"**Nice ship." Trent **commented as the large vessel came to the dock.

"Nice cargo." Boris added. He pointed to the piles of crates on board "Which one do you think we're after?"

"It's not on deck." Sadie replied "It's under."

Jackson nodded "She's right." he pointed to a door which led below deck "Nice guards."

Sadie snorted "Big men with guns. _Great _way to keep a secret."

Boris pulled his bandana up over his nose "How did mom know about this?"

"Same way I knew the prince was coming." she responded "Stole the information."

"We ready?" Jackson asked.

Sadie shrugged "Whatever/"

"What's the plan?" Trent asked, getting his wrist daggers to the edge of their casing for quick grabbing.

She scanned the ship as the gangplank was dropped "Jackson, you and Boris wait til I get the door unlocked. Trent, you do what you do best."

The boy grinned "Get on people's nerves?"

"Exactly. I'll give a distraction so you can get up there."

"Alright."

While Trent thought up a quick plan, Sadie ran towards the water, being sure to stay behind the tree line. There was about a fifteen yard stretch with no cover bur she wasn't worried about it. A moment later she shot across the clearing and dove straight into the water.

"What was that?" Someone shouted and more than half the crew ran over to the edge to look down.

"Hello!" Trent shouted from where he now stood on the deck "Put your hands up!"

"Intruder!" One of the guards shouted "Get him!"

Trent crossed his arms "I've come for the goods. Hand them over peacefully and I'll do no harm."

"Get out of here!" The captain snapped.

"Give me the goods!"

"Men! Get him!"

"Uh-oh." Trent mumbled as nearly everyone on deck started after him, leaving nothing but the guards at the door.

Sadie pulled herself up over the railing and jumped to the deck then shook the water out of her hair and walked over to the two guards "Hi."

They gave a start and stared at her.

"Sadie Russell." one growled.

"Oh. My reputation precedes me." She smirked "I feel honored."

Before the two men could respond, Jackson slipped up behind them and slammed their heads together.

Sadie watched as they sank to the deck then looked up at Jackson where he was over top of the small door "Nice."  
"Thank you." he jumped down to her level and tried the doorknob "Locked." She took a step back then sent a sharp kick into the door. There was the sound of splintering wood as the door flew from it's hinges.

She ran down the stairs into the hull and looked around. There were _several _crates down there. Only one was the target.

"We splitting?" Boris whispered.

"Yep." Sadie responded "But try to stay quiet." she pointed to a door "There's more guards in there."

They started the search for the correct crate. Several minutes later, Jackson let out a quiet whistle and waved her over.

"It's locked." he said needlessly as she reached him.

"Story of my life." Sadie snorted.

"I think I saw a crowbar around here somewhere." Boris whispered.

"Forget that." She jiggled the top of the crate a little, pushed on the lid then kicked the side and the lid sprung open.

"How do you do that?" Jackson whispered.

"Experience." she pushed the lip up and looked inside "Cute." she grabbed the jewelry out and handed it back to the boys who stuck it in a backpack that Boris carried. The last thing to come out was a large crown "Oooooh." she tossed it to Jackson. They were about to leave when she spotted something shiny through the slits in another crate. She did the same procedure on that one as the previous. When the lid opened she looked inside and grinned "Oooh. Gold nuggets."

"Sadie, we got what we came for." Jackson said slowly.

She glanced at him "Finders fee. Boris get over here."

"Sadie..." Jackson shook his head "Don't be greedy."

She sent him a disbelieving look "This coming from a thief to a thief. Oh the irony." It didn't take long to empty that crate into the backpack and belt pouches "Now, let's go." she said as she swiped the last piece. Right at that moment, the door swung open and several guards ran out.

They stopped when they spotted them.

Sadie dropped the nugget into the pouch on her belt secured it then smiled at the guards "Did you have a nice nap?"

"Thief!" One of the shouted.

"Let's go!" Sadie spun around and shot up the stairs, her two stepbrothers right behind her "J, make sure Boris makes it off the ship." she whipped off her belt and handed it to him "I'll distract the guards."

"Alright." Jackson nodded.

Sadie stopped and waited for the guards to emerge "Hello." she pointed to the two which were still unconscious on the deck "I guess they could have used that nap too."

"You're outnumbered this time, Sadie Russell." The same man as earlier said. She guessed he was the lieutenant.

"Wouldn't be the first time."

**Bryan was slowly **walking towards the castle when a gunshot suddenly sounded through the air.

Everyone in town froze and looked in the direction the shot had come from.

Bryan knew who that had probably been aimed at. With a shake of his head he turned around and ran down the road.

**Sadie laughed from **her position on a rope ladder "I would have thought that guards like you had better aim."

"Return the jewels and gold, Russell!" The lieutenant shouted.

"I can't. I already gave it away." She jumped from the rope ladder to another rope that was hanging from the rigging and climbed to the top. When she reached the top, she swung upside down and looked down at the men "Try it again."

The lieutenant pulled out his musket and aimed it at her, totally missing the self-satisfied grin on her face.

Right before he squeezed the trigger, she dropped down several feet.

The bullet tore through the rope, allowing Sadie to drop to the ground with a whole fifty feet of tying material.

**By time Bryan **reached the dock, Sadie was casually walking down the gangplank swinging a pocket watch around her finger. When she spotted him she stopped and frowned "I thought I told you not to follow."

"I heard the gun shot." he responded.

Her eyebrows lowered "So?"

"I wanted to make sure you were okay."

She stared at him for a loooooong moment before her eyes darkened and she gritted her teeth "I'm fine."

"I can see that." he watched as she walked the rest of the way to the ground "What did you steal?"

"Go home and you'll hear all about it soon, I'm sure." She responded as she brushed past him.

He frowned "The jewelry."

"Ten points for His Royal Highness." She shot back sarcastically "Whoopee."

"Sadie." Bryan shook his head and ran after her "You have _got _to stop this."

"Why?"

"Because this isn't you!" he saw her tense as she continued walking "You're not a thief, Sadie."

She spun around to face him, her eyes flashing with anger "Yes I am!"

"No you're not."

"I steal from people. I've stolen from _you!_" she hissed through gritted teeth "Remember? I even sprained your shoulder!"

"But you're not a criminal." he said calmly.

"Yes... I... Am."

He didn't know why, but for some reason her face was becoming panicked.  
"No you're not!" He shook his head "Sadie, there's something more than that in you. Beneath all the thieving and robbing and... everything. There's another you. A you that no one has ever seen." he grabbed her shoulders "I've seen it." she started to shake her head attempting to pull out of his grasp "You're _not_ a thief, Sadie."

"Yes I am!" she basically shouted.

The next thing he knew, her fist swung around and slammed into the side of his face.


	9. Chapter 9

Sadie stared in horror as Bryan fell to the ground, a small stream of red oozed from his nose.

"I... I..." she stammered as she took a few steps back "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to... I..."

"It's okay." Bryan said as he got back to his feet "I actually expected that to happen a long time ago. Only..." he looked at her curiously "I didn't expect you to apologize." he stared at her ashen face for a long moment before asking "Are you okay?"

A sob caught in her throat then she spun around and took off running.

"Sadie! Wait!" Bryan called as he took off after her. The chase lasted for several minutes before it came to an abrupt stop at a river bank "Sadie?" he said quietly as he stepped up behind her "What's wrong?"

"I don't know how." she whispered.

He frowned in confusion "Don't know how to do what?"

"Stop." she answered "I was raised to be a thief, Bryan. It's the only life I have." she looked over at him as a tear trailed down her cheek "My mother died when I was ten. My father married Fiona when I was eleven." she shook her head "I was so desperate to feel part of something that... when she started slowly reeling me into the ring I... I didn't care." she wiped her cheek with the back of her hand "I didn't want to."

Bryan shook his head slightly "But your father..."

"What about him?" Sadie snapped "He turned his back on life when my mother died. He doesn't care about anyone or anything except money. He wastes away his life in his office. Locked away from the world. He won't even look at me anymore."

Bryan was taken aback "Why?"

"Because he... doesn't care." she shook her head violently "And neither do I."

He leaned forward to look at her face "I think you do."

"No I don't!" she said through gritted teeth "It doesn't pay to care. You get more out of stealing from your friends then you do out of caring and feeling and... loving." she basically spat the last word.

"You don't believe in love?" It was more of a statement than a question.

Her face changed from angry to that of a child, left to face the world alone. She shook her head slowly "No." she looked over at him as tears began to build up in her eyes again "Love isn't real, Bryan. If it was... my father wouldn't have turned his back on me."

There was a long moment of silence before Bryan put on a small smile "You called me Bryan."

She frowned "What?"

His smile widened "You called me by my name. You've never done that before."

She suddenly chuckled slightly "So I did."

He turned her to face him "Everything will be alright, Sadie. I promise." then he pulled her into his arms.

She let out a sigh as she buried her face in his shoulder _"You don't know that." _her brain screamed.

_~*~*~*__**Sadie**__*~*~*~_

"Alright," Fiona said to the group sitting in her living room "Royal ball coming up. Lots of nobility will be there."

"Rich nobility." Trent added.

Jackson rolled his eyes "Trent. You can't be of nobility without being rich."

"Can so! There's lots of noble people who aren't rich!"

"Oh forget it!" Sadie shook her head "Are we going as guests or armed robbers?"

"Guests." Fiona answered "We're not just robbing the other guests. At the stroke of midnight you abandon your dance partners and _casually _leave the room."

"Who's leading this?" Hatchet asked, a self assured look on his face.

Fiona rolled her eyes "Sadie."

"What!? Why can't _I_ lead it?"

Sadie leaned over the arm of the chair she was sitting in and tossed him a newspaper "See for yourself." On the front cover was a picture of the bandit "If you step a foot into that ballroom the guests will flee."

Jackson raised a slight eyebrow. Sadie was being calmer than usual. Not to mention she seemed a little bit... happy? If anything, her eyes weren't as dark as they usually were.

"The dresses and suits are all ready." Fiona added.

Sadie froze "Riiiight."

"What's up?" Boris asked "Scared of wearing a long dress?"

Sadie raised an eyebrow "No. It's the heels I'm worried about." then she got up and left the room.

_~*~*~*__**Sadie**__*~*~*~_

Bryan slowly walked to the castle library and leaned against the door jam.

Danielle slowly looked up from the book she was reading "What?"

He just stood there. Quiet. Unmoving.

"Bryan..." Danielle said slowly "What did you do?"

He slowly looked over at her and let out a loooong breath "You were right."

She raised an eyebrow "About what?"

"About Sadie." he answered "You said if I tried to help her I'd fall for her." he took a deep breath "You were right."

Danielle's mouth fell open "I said that so you wouldn't! Bryan!"

"I didn't mean to!" the prince argued "It just... happened."

"You know your parents will have a royal fit if they find out!"

"What other kind could they have? Considering they're the king and queen."

"Bryan!"

"What?"

"Are you listening to me?" Danielle stood up from her seat "I know you say that Sadie is... different. But your parents will _never _buy it. She's stolen too much."

Bryan chuckled, a crooked grin coming over his face "_Way _too much."

_~*~*~*__**Sadie**__*~*~*~_

_Night of the Ball_

"I will bestationed inside the ballroom." Fiona said as she clipped on an earring "Remember. This could be our biggest heist yet."

"Even bigger than that barge we wrecked a few years ago?" Trent asked.

Jackson and Boris looked at him then, of course, punched him.

"Well," Fiona shrugged "This could lead to bigger things."

Sadie slightly shook her head then stood up from the couch "Let's go. It's already going to take us past midnight to do this."

Trent frowned "That's because we don't start til midnight."

Sadie froze "Boris. Jack."

"Ow!" Trent yelped as he was once again pounded in the shoulders.

Sadie smoothed out the bottom of her long, dark blue skirt "I can't believe I'm doing this."

"Why?" Jackson asked "It's just another robbery."

"Zip it." she blew a strand of hair out of her face "Let's just go."

Fiona nodded "Did you get the invitation?"

"Mm-hm." Sadie held up the paper "Signed, sealed, and delivered." then she smiled. She'd actually gotten it easily. She'd just asked Bryan for it.

"Well, let's go." Fiona said "We will be back here by three. Understood?"

"Yes Ma'am." The others replied.

"Hey, Sade." Jackson said, slightly nodding towards the kitchen "I need to ask you something real quick."

"Ooookay." She followed him from the room "So what's up?"

"Is everything okay?" her stepbrother asked slowly.

She raised an eyebrow "Why?"

"I don't know. You seem really... happy."

Sadie burst out laughing, which caused Jackson's eyebrows to lurch "Is there a crime against being happy?"

"But you're never happy." he said bluntly "You're generally... angry."

She shook her head "I know. I wish I wasn't." she sent him a slight smile "If I had the past years to do over..."

He cocked his head "I never thought you could.." she quirked an eyebrow "I mean I didn't think you... I mean..."

"You thought I was heartless." she stated.

"Uh... not quite."

"Jack, let's just go."

"Okay." he nodded then led the way back to the living room.

"We're ready." Fiona said as she grabbed her bag "James! It's time to go."

Sadie froze in shock "Dad's coming?"

"Yes he is." Fiona answered "If I have to drag him there in his PJs. He's going."

James Russel emerged from his office a moment later dressed for the ball. His face was still blank and his eyes lifeless.

"There you are, James." Fiona said "Come on."

"Hello, Sir." Jackson nodded.

"Hi Pops." Trent waved.

"Hi Dad." Boris said.

Sadie sighed and whispered under her breath "Hey, Daddy."

"Let's go!" Fiona said as she drug James towards the door "Hatchet! Stay out of trouble! I'm serious!"

Craddock rolled his eyes "Whatever."

As soon as they stepped out into the night air Trent leaned over to the other three and whispered "First one to the ballroom gets to swipe the queen's necklace."

Boris nodded "You're on."

"Alright." Jackson whispered "On your mark. Get set... Go!"

Then all four took off up the road.

"Children! Sadie!" Fiona shouted "Get back... oh forget it!"

_~*~*~*__**Sadie**__*~*~*~_

Bryan stepped out of his room and straightened the collar to his light blue suit then turned to face Danielle who was coming his way, dressed in an elegant dark golden dress with pearl trim.

"Hello." Danielle smiled as she turned in a circle "How do I look?"

"Like a princess." Bryan responded with a mischievous grin.

Danielle huffed "Can you at least be amusing?"

"Fine." He grinned "You look like a drop from the sun."

"That's better." she smoothed out her skirt "You ready?"

"To dance or announce to the entire kingdom, again, about our engagement?"

"Both."

She sighed "Me neither. But we have to."

"Why?" he shrugged "Why can't we just... chose our own... you know."

"I wish we could," Danielle responded "But it's part of being a royal. Your spouse is chosen for you."

He nodded slightly then held his arm out to her "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

_~*~*~*__**Sadie**__*~*~*~_

"Where's the ballroom located in the castle anyways?" Boris asked as the palace came into sight.

"First right." Sadie answered "Third left. Second door on the right." then she grinned "See ya." and she shot ahead.

"Hey!" Trent shouted "You can't do that! You're in heels!"

"What does that have to do with it?" Jackson asked.

"I don't know. It just seemed like the thing to say."

_~*~*~*__**Sadie**__*~*~*~_

Sadie shot through the castle halls. But as she rounded a corner, someone grabbed her arm and spun her around. The next thing she knew she was looking straight into the face of Prince Bryan.

"Why Hello." he said with a grin "Charmed, running into you out here."

She chuckled "Hi Bryan."

"Glad you could make it, Sadie."

She raised a slight eyebrow "You won't be."

"Ah." he nodded in understanding then turned "Sadie, this is Princess Danielle. Danielle, this is Sadie."

Danielle sent her a small wave "Hi. It's nice to meet the person of whom everyone speaks."

Sadie nodded ever so slightly "All good things, I assume."

"Sure."

Just then, the clambering of feet was heard around the corner.

"Oh, see you in the ballroom." Sadie said right before she turned and took off again.

Bryan stepped out of the way "Watch out for the brothers."

Trent went shooting by, followed by Jackson who immediately skid to a stop when he spotted Danielle.

"Your Highness." he bowed quickly then smiled "It's a pleasure to see you."

"Likewise, Mr. Russell." Danielle said with a slight giggle.

Bryan looked back and forth between the two curiously as Boris ran past.

"Just call me Jackson." he responded "Mr. Russell is my father. Well, stepfather." he shook his head "He's married to my mother. But he's not my birth father. He..."

"Hey Jack." Bryan said with a laugh "Stop while you're ahead." then he continued to the ballroom, leaving the two to talk. When he found Sadie, she was standing at the buffet tables popping grapes into her mouth "What was the racing?"

She swallowed the berry in her mouth "The winner swipes your mother's necklace."

The smile left his face "Sadie..."

"Bryan. Chill." she rolled her eyes "I won. So I can swipe it if I wish or leave it if I don't want to." she smiled slightly "I thought you knew I was a thief."

"How could I forget?"

She popped another grape into her mouth "I'm just warning you. I'm not going to be able to get out of stealing tonight." she nodded towards the door way "My stepmother's here."

Bryan looked to where Fiona was entering the room and his eyebrows raised "_That's _the ring leader?"

"Mm-hm." she shook her head "She's mean as a snake if you don't do what she wants. Believe me, I know."

Bryan let out a huff "Okay..." then he watched as Danielle and Jackson entered the room and started to dance "Well. Sadie, may I have the honor?"

She looked at his hand which was now extended towards her and nodded "You shall."

**(This chapter didn't turn out how I'd hoped. Sorry if it was long, awkward and hard to read. :( Well, more happenences in to come! Laterz!)**


	10. Chapter 10

All night, Sadie and Bryan danced together. As did Jackson and Danielle.

Boris and Trent had been raiding the food tables all night, enjoying the royal delicacies that they never ate at home.

"This is simply ironic." Queen Maria mumbled.

"What is?" King Charmont asked.

"Look." she pointed out into the crowd "Isn't that Sadie Russell?"

The king squinted "Hmm... yes. I believe it is. She looks lovely."

Maria rolled her eyes "She's a thief! In the castle!"

"Yes I know."

"But that's not the irony." She pointed to where Bryan and Sadie were dancing "Bryan us dancing with a Russell." then she pointed over to Danielle and Jackson "Danielle's dancing with a Russell." she shrugged "The betrothed couple are both dancing with Russells."

King Charmint chuckled "You're right. Ironic."

_~*~*~*__**Sadie**__*~*~*~_

"So," Bryan asked "When do you start your deed?"

Sadie rolled her eyes "At the stroke of midnight, I must be away."

He laughed quietly "Very poetic."

She just smiled "I can tell you this, I'm going to enjoy exploring the castle."

"I'm sure." he shook his head slightly then glanced over at a wall "Oh. He's the life of the party isn't he?"

Sadie followed his gaze to where a man was standing in a corner. His arms were crossed, his head was down and his face was completely emotionless. She sighed "That's my father."

Bryan froze momentarily "I'm sorry. I didn't..."

"No. You're right." she said with a sad smile as she looked back over at her father "He's like a walking dead man anymore." she looked up at the prince "As you can tell."

"Yeah." then he looked down at her and smiled "By the way, you look beautiful."

Sadie didn't think she had the ability to blush anymore. But she could feel the heat creeping into her cheeks "Thank you." she glanced down at the long dark blue dress.

It was pretty plain compared to the other decked out dresses around. It had quarter sleeves that flared out on the ends. The collar, hem, waist line and sleeves were lines with gold beads. The bodice had a small about of sparkles on it. Not too much, but just enough to make it shimmer.

Several more silent minutes passed. As the current song ended they walked over to the food tables.

"Here." Bryan slipped a key out of his pocket and handed it to her "This opens the vault in the west wing."

She quickly stuck the key in her pocket "Why are you giving me this?"

"Listen." he said with a slight smile "That vault is where mother stores all her 'valuable junk' as father calls it. You'd be doing him a favor if you'd take it." he shook his head slightly "The stuff in there is worth millions, but my father hates it. So..."

Sadie chuckled "I've never done anyone a favor by stealing before."

Bryan grinned then looked up at the clock "We have time for one more dance. May I?"

"Of course." she followed him out to the floor as soft music began to play.

"This is... strange." Jackson mumbled from where he was dancing with Danielle.

"What is?" the princess asked.

"My sister." he answered "Well, stepsister, Sadie." he shook his head "She's been acting strange lately."

"How so?"

"Well, first she was getting really mad. Then she started smiling slightly." Jackson shrugged as he looked back over to where Sadie and the prince were dancing "I've known Sadie since our parents got married. She never smiled. She never felt anything. She didn't even care about anything or anyone. And she _definitely _never laughed."

Danielle cocked her head in thought "Well. There's only one thing that I know of that can break a heart like that." she followed Jackson's gaze to the other couple.

Jackson shook his head "But that's impossible."

_~*~*~*__**Sadie**__*~*~*~_

For some reason, Sadie couldn't seem to tear herself away from him tonight.

His summer blue eyes were like magnets that just seemed to pulled them closer... and closer together.

Right at that moment: GONG!

The castle tower clock began to chime away the hour, alerting them that midnight had come.

Sadie pulled away from Bryan "I have to go."

He nodded slightly and released her "Good luck. Don't forget..."

"West wing." She finished. She watched as her stepmother went and started talking to the king and queen "See you later, Bryan." then she turned and casually walked towards the door.

Jackson bowed to Danielle then slowly walked out a different door.

Trent left by the garden doors and Boris stepped out on a balcony, moved out of sight then scaled up the wall to a window just above.

Bryan shook his head "Just like a well oiled machine."

_~*~*~*__**Sadie**__*~*~*~_

"Alright." Sadie said as she pulled her hair out of the bun then fixed it into a ponytail "West wing. There's a large vault full of old valuables that are worth... millions."

"How do you know this?" Trent asked.

"I do my research." she led the way down the halls.

"What about the vault?" Boris added "I mean we've broken into those things before but this is the castle! They've _got _to be higher maintenance."

Sadie pulled the key out of her pocket and dangled it in the air "Why do you think I was dancing with the prince?" even as the words came out of her mouth a pang of guilt shot through her entire being. But she shook it off. She _really _didn't want her stepbrothers going on about the ball forever. And dancing with someone just to pick pocket someone was something she _would _have done before.

A few minutes later, they peeked around a corner. Two guards stood at the vault. They both stood stock still, leaning back into the walls. They didn't look at all alert, if at all awake.

Sadie put on an amused smile and stepped out in front of them.

They didn't move.

She walked over to the two men and waved her hand in front of their faces.

Nothing.

She looked back at the boys and shrugged then entered the key into the lock and turned it. A small click echoed through the hall and one of the guards mumbled a little but didn't open his eyes.

A grin spread across her face as she eased the door to the vault open, then she and her brothers stepped through.

"Wow!" Jackson mouthed "Talk about stuff!"

The room was filled with all sorts of valuable and uncommon items. Honestly, it was a thief's dream. Pearl vases lined with solid gold. Jewel studded tiaras and ropes. There was even a set of gold silverware embedded with emeralds.

Trent held up his backpack "Let's get busy."

It took them the better part of an hour to fill all their packs. And yet there was still some antiques left over.

"I wish we could come back." Boris whispered.

Just then, Fiona stepped into the vault and looked around approvingly "Leave nothing."  
"Our packs are full." Sadie responded "We couldn't stick a micro-gem in them."

Fiona tossed them two more packs "These should do it. Now hurry." then she disappeared.

They were able to empty the rest of the loot into the packs. Then they stepped out of the vault and carefully closed the door. Then they were gone.

_~*~*~*__**Sadie**__*~*~*~_

"They cleared out my vault!" Queen Maria cried "All those beautiful antiques!"

King Charmont put on his best sympathetic face "Sorry dear."

"It's not right! All my things!" she continued "Some are irreplaceable!"

"Thank goodness." Charmont mumbled under his breath.

Bryan chuckled slightly as he stepped away from the door and walked outside. As he started down the stairs he suddenly stopped as something shiny caught his attention. As he picked it up a smile crossed his face. In his hand was a small golden key. The exact key he'd given Sadie "She left it." he said as he looked at it.

"Bryan!" Queen Maria suddenly shouted from the doorway "Come here!"

Bryan straightened up and did as instructed "Yes, Ma'am?"

"The guards say that the lock hadn't been picked and must have been opened with a key." she said quickly "I saw you dancing with Sadie Russell tonight. I know you have a key to that vault. She may have pick pocketed it from you!"

"She didn't pick pocket it." Bryan answered with a smile "I have the key right here." he pulled the object out of his pocket "See?"

"Oh... then it must have been someone else." with that his mother turned and disappeared back inside the castle.

Bryan let out a large breath of air. It was truth, Sadie _hadn't _pick-pocketed it. He'd given it to her. And somehow, she'd had the insight to leave it on the stairs "How did she know?" he asked himself. With a shrug he went back inside.

_~*~*~*__**Sadie**__*~*~*~_

"Very good." Fiona said as she looked through the pile of stuff.

Sadie took a sip from a glass of water and watched as Hatchet just beamed in the glory of the stolen goods.

"Yeah, we did well." Trent responded as he plopped his feet on the coffee table.

Fiona was quiet for a long moment "How would you like to get more?"

Sadie froze "What do you mean?"

"Break into the castle again."

"No." she shook her head "It's too risky. Guards guarding every vault like a set of wolves."

"Who said anything about the vaults?" Fiona grinned.

Sadie frowned. She did _not _like that look on her stepmother's face.

"What are we talking about?" Jackson asked slowly.

"We're starting a bigger game now." Fiona answered "Bigger money. Bigger targets."

"We just hit the _castle!_" Trent exclaimed "You don't get much bigger than that!"

"She didn't mean bigger." Boris snapped "She meant more important!"

Hatchet chuckled slowly "It's time up the game." he had been sliding his dagger in and out of its sheath. Now he pulled it out and examined it in the light "Time to go for more than all these trinkets and bobbles could ever bring."

Sadie glanced from Hatchet to Fiona and back again "What?"

"In two days," Fiona said slowly "You four will return to the castle with Hatchet. Only this time you won't be grabbing goods." she put a torturous pause in there before adding "You're going to grab the prince."

**(Once again, I apologize for the looooooong delay in updating. No internet! AH! Hopefully there won't be side a long delay again! Laterz!)**


	11. Chapter 11

"What!?" Sadie gasped "You can't!"

"I'm not." Fiona shrugged "Hatchet and you four are." then she frowned "Are you objecting?"

"You can't send Hatchet on an abduction spree." Sadie growled "You know he has no self control. If the prince starts resisting, which he will. Hatchet will kill him and you know it!" her voice had raised several degrees and her brown eyes were flashing with anger.

"I can't help it if Hatchet gets a little excited." Fiona said smugly "And who knows, maybe we'll gain a higher price for the _death _of the prince than if he were to live."

Hatchet chuckled evilly, still playing with his dagger.

"Aw, come on, Sade." Trent drawled "It won't he that bad."

"No." Sadie said slowly and deliberately.

"You have to." Boris added.

"No."

"Sadie, quit arguing!" Jackson begged "It's just..."

"I said NO!" Sadie shouted as she slammed her glass of water to the floor.

Fiona's face contorted into an angry grimace "Sadie Russell, you will do as I say or suffer the consequences."

Sadie shook her head. Her teeth were gritted so hard it hurt "I _refuse _to do it. Robbing is one thing but kidnapping is a whole different matter and I will _not _take part in it." with that she turned and stormed from the room.

Fiona's face was the color of over ripe cherries. Her fists were clenched at her sides "Boys."

It only took the three five seconds to evacuate the room.

"I didn't expect her to resist." Hatchet said slowly "I didn't even think she knew what was going on around her."

"She could ruin everything. Fiona growled "Somehow she's gotten a heart back." then a slow smirk began to cross her face "Actually... this could work out well."

Hatchet raised an eyebrow "It worries me when you look like that but carry on."

Fiona laughed "Oh, don't worry. This will go better than I planned."

_~*~*~*__**Sadie**__*~*~*~_

Sadie paced back and forth in her room. She couldn't sleep. She couldn't even sit down!

She shook her head slightly. If Hatchet got Bryan, the prince would be dead.

"Why do you even care?" She whispered to herself "You used to not!" she ran her hands down her face and shook her head again. She'd never be able to live with herself or anyone else if something happened to Bryan.

She walked over to the small broken window and looked out towards the castle.

Two days. Two days and her family would strike the palace. Two days and Bryan would go missing. Two days, he'd be dead.

She gritted her teeth. There wasn't much she could do but warn him. How she was going to find him in that great big castle, she didn't know. But she knew she had to try.

She stood still for a moment. There wasn't a sound coming from the house.  
"Everyone must be asleep." she concluded. Then slipped over to the window and looked down the five stories to the ground. With a slight shrug she slipped out onto the small ledge outside. She took a deep breath then leapt off the ledge and a moment later landed on the ground. She let out the breath then took off down the road as fast as she could go.

_~*~*~*__**Sadie**__*~*~*~_

Bryan leaned back into the chair and flipped a page of his book. Danielle was right across from him, but she didn't seem too intent on reading.

"What's wrong?" He asked with a slight smile "Did Romeo die again?"

She rolled her eyes "Again?"

"Yeah. Every time you read the book he dies in the end."

"Of course he... oh forget it!" she slumped back into her chair and raised the book over her face. A moment later she huffed "Bryan she..."

"Don't say it again!" Bryan begged "I know Sadie's a thief. I know that you warned me not to get involved with her. And I know that I've inevitably fallen for her." he closed his book and leaned forward in his seat "Just so you know, Danielle. I'm not the only one who's fallen for a thief."

Danielle was taken aback "What does that mean?"

"Jackson Russell."

"He is not thief!" she retorted "He's a notable gentleman!"

Bryan raised an eyebrow "Really?"

"Yes!"

"You _honestly _believe that?"

"Just because his sister's a thief doesn't mean he is!"

Bryan chuckled "Danielle, listen." he leaned his elbows against his knees "When Sadie robbed the carriage the day I came back, how many sidekicks did I say she had?"

"Three." Danielle answered slowly.

"And how many step-brothers does she have?"

"Th-ree." She let out an anguished sigh "I _did _fall for a thief!" then she sat straight up "But he's..."  
"He's what?" Bryan interrupted "What good qualities could a _thief _possibly have?"

There was a looooong eerie silence before she sighed "I... see your point, Bryan."

The doors to the library swung open just then and a guard stepped in "Your Highness, where are your parents?"

"In the study." Bryan answered "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, Sire. There's just someone here asking for them. Said it was urgent."

Bryan looked out the window "But it's nearly midnight."

"Yes, Sire. Good evening." then the guard closed the doors and left.

Danielle sighed "I think I'll go join the audience." then she got up to leave.

Bryan shook his head "You don't have to be mad, Danny. I was just proving a point."

She whirled around to face him "Don't call me Danny!" then she threw her book at him and stormed from the room.

Bryan chuckled as he dodged the flying object. Then he leaned back into his chair and continued reading the book.

_~*~*~*__**Sadie**__*~*~*~_

Sadie looked up the tall walls of the castle. There was a window open on the third floor. Then she turned her attention to the guards. There were a couple standing up on the large wall surrounding the castle and then two standing at the castle walls.

She'd gotten through the gate easily but there was no way she'd make into the castle without them seeing her.

She sighed then picked up a couple of large stones "Good thing they have on helmets." she mumbled then she threw one as hard as she could.

The stone soared through the air and slammed into the side of one of the guard's helmets, knocking him off balance and causing him to fall off the wall to the ground. All the other guards rushed to help him.

With a smile, Sadie shot across the yard and grabbed at the crack in between the large bricks and began to pull herself up.

"Must just have dozed off." She heard a guard say as he resumed his post right beneath her.

"Whatever." the victim of the stone grumbled "I just wish I didn't have night shift. I'm getting a headache."

Sadie was soon hidden in the shadows that some tall trees were casting on the walls. What seemed like nearly an eternity later, she grabbed onto the sill of the open window and pulled herself through.

But her feet hadn't even touched the ground yet before someone suddenly grabbed her arms and viciously pinned them behind her back.

"Hey!" She cried as she tried to yank loose.

"Sadie, Sadie, Sadie." a familiar voice said mockingly.

Just then, the candles in the hall were lit. And standing in front of her was the king and queen, Danielle, Fiona and the three boys.

Sadie froze "What is this?"

"Oh, Sadie." Fiona said with false hurt "I'm afraid I discovered your plan and... I had no choice but to stop you." she pulled a handkerchief from her pocket and dabbed at her dry eyes "Your father is... devastated."

"My... what!?" Sadie lurched forward so fast, the three guards holding her almost lost their grip.

"Your mother came to me a little over an hour ago." Queen Maria answered "Told me you were planning on sneaking in here and doing something to my son, tonight."

Sadie's eyes widened. That's why the house had been so quiet! No one was there! She looked back at her three stepbrothers. They all were looking away from her, regret written on their faces.

"I wish it didn't come down to this." Fiona sighed "But I had no choice."

"What's going on?" Bryan asked as he walked around the corner. Then his eyes flicked to Sadie then to his parents.  
"Sadie was planning on... killing you." King Charmont answered quietly.

"What!?" Sadie shook her head "I've never killed anyone in my life!"

"Let her go!" Bryan ordered.

"We can't do that." Queen Maria said firmly "We caught her comeing in. All evidence is against her."

"She wouldn't hurt anyone!" Bryan insisted "Not permanently anyways! She's not like that!"

"I'm afraid she's not who you think she is." His mother rebutted.

Fiona shook her head "I've put up with the stealing and humiliation of trying to be your mother all this time." she said around fake sobs "But this..."

"Liar!" Sadie growled, once again fighting to free herself "You _never _cared about me! And hurting Bryan wasn't my plan it was yours!" the guards held onto her as hard as they could but were having a hard time keeping a hold "You were going to send Hatchet Craddock up here! Knowing full well that he'd kill Bryan in the process! I'm not the criminal, Fiona! You are!"

"How dare you!" Fiona snapped, then in one moment her hand flew out and struck Sadie across the face. The sound echoed through the hallway then everything was quiet, save the sound of Sadie's heavy breathing.

Bryan stared in horror at the woman. Jackson, Trent and Boris had similar expressions.

Sadie slowly looked back up at Fiona through locks of tousled hair that had long since fallen from the ponytale with all the struggling. Her head shaking ever so slightly.

"Take her to the dungeon." Queen Maria ordered, the confidence seemed gone from her voice.

"No." Bryan shook his head "Mother, please!" when he didn't get a response he turned to the king "Dad?" but once again, he was given nothing. All he could do was helplessly watch as the guards drug Sadie away.

Right before we went around a corner, she looked back at him. A tear slid down her cheek and to the floor, then she was gone.

Bryan slowly shook his head as he backed up against the wall then slid to the floor. His hands slid to the back of his head as he brought his elbows to his knees.

Jackson looked at his two brothers. They still seemed to be in the state of shock. As was everyone else standing in the hall.

Fiona, on the other hand turned to face the window, a smile creeping across her face. Her plan had worked perfectly. Now there was no one to stand in her way.


End file.
